Couples with Benefits
by swimmerKim
Summary: For Chloe and Stacie's birthdays, Aubrey and Beca decide to have sex while their girlfriends watch. Now a Bella Squared multi-chapter (on hiatus).
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey starred at Beca with a look that was a combination of shocked, disgusted, and turned on. "You're not serious are you, Beca?" The blonde asked with an amused laugh that she let herself think for a second that the brunette was seriously suggesting this.

"Actually, yes I am." Beca responded with a stone cold expression.

The blonde sat back and seriously considered what the brunette was suggestion. She had been wracking her brain for weeks about what to get for her girlfriend and best friend for their birthdays on Saturday. Beca's suggestion would take care of both at once and she knew for a fact that they would both like.

Aubrey let out a laugh of frustration, knowing that Beca had her in a checkmate. "You know the only reason I'm even considering this is because you're my best friend's girlfriend so I know you're clean and we're doing it for Stacie and Chloe and we won't catch feelings for each other, right?"

The brunette waved Aubrey off, "Don't worry Brea, I know that you aren't into kinky shit and you find me and my piercings repulsive and it's only simulation, blah blah blah."

The blonde nodded in joking seriousness. "Exactly. But in all seriousness, you don't have the slightest concern that this could backfire and ruin our relationships with Stacie and Chloe, but all of our friendships?"

Beca let out a heavy sigh. "of course it did and still does, but I also trust all of us to understand that it has nothing to do with feelings, it's just a show we're putting on for them."

Aubrey let out a sigh of defeat. She knew that Stacie and Chloe would really love this gift and if she was being honest, the idea of having sex with Beca was something that turned her on more than she'd be willing to admit. "So what are the logistics of this plan," Aubrey asked with more than a little cockiness in her voice.

A victorious smirk spread across Beca's face as she realized the blonde was agreeing to her plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So when do I get to open my birthday present," Stacie tried to ask casually as she watched her girlfriend clean up the kitchen from her birthday breakfast.

A sly grin spread across Aubrey's face. "I told you, not until after dinner with Beca and Chloe."

The brunette let out a frustrated groan. "Can't I just open it now, rewrap it and act surprised when I open it later?"

"Who said your present is something you can open?" Aubrey asked cockily before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Stacie with her jaw hanging open on the couch.

After the initial conversation, Stacie didn't have much time to think about opening her present because Aubrey had kept their day jam packed with activities that started at the Barden museum of science to lunch at Stacie's favorite sushi restaurant to a couples massage.

When the brunette and blonde came back to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment, the shorter brunette and redhead were already in the process of coking the burgers they would be having.

A large smile spread across Chloe's face when she saw her roommate and her girlfriend walk through the door. In a matter of seconds, the redhead had made her way from the kitchen to the living room to wrap her arms around Stacie's waist. "Happy Birthday Stacie!" She squealed.

Stacie smiled before returning the hug. Chloe was so damn cute. "Happy birthday to you too Chlo."

"Has Bree given you your present yet? She's been teasing me all week, saying it's going to be the best gift she's given me in the 16 years we've known each other."

Chloe and Stacie missed the warning glare Beca shot at Aubrey.

"No she hasn't. She's been totally tight lipped about my present. No hints or anything. I practically tore the place apart looking for it while I was waiting for her to get home from work yesterday." Stacie said sadly.

Before Chloe or Aubrey could say anything about Stacie digging through their stuff, Beca cut them off. "Chloe and I are almost done with dinner, Stacie and Aubrey; why don't you guys set the table?"

Stacie tried to set the table, only to have Aubrey rearrange everything once she was done.

The four sat eating their dinner while the birthday girls told each other what their girlfriends had done for their birthdays.

When they were done, Aubrey and Beca cleaned up while Stacie and Chloe turned on a random reality show.

"Are we really going to do this?" Beca whispered to Aubrey while drying a plate.

The blonde raised a concerned eyebrow at the brunette. "Yes, we are," there was a moment of silence before she continued. "Unless you are really truly uncomfortable, because if so you need to tell me now."

Beca thought for a moment. Aubrey was her friend, she wouldn't do anything to hurt her. They were doing this for Chloe and Stacie's pleasure, not cheating on them behind their backs. "No, I'm not backing out, just a little nervous, I guess."

Aubrey gave the brunette a reassuring smile, "Me too, but I know my girlfriend and my best friend, they'll love it."

"I'm sure they will," Beca agreed as she returned the blonde's smile before following her into the living room. "Beca and I have to get your gifts read in my room, we'll come get you one we're ready," Aubrey said authoritatively before making their way to her room and closing the door.

The blonde and shorter brunette emerged moments later to their girlfriends' mouths wide open while they ogled Aubrey in red lingerie and Beca in black.

The girls straddled their girlfriends before pulling them in for heated kisses before pulling them to their feet and leading them to Aubrey's room and sitting them down in chairs facing the bed. Chloe was the one to break the silence. "Um, Beca, Bree what's going on?"

"Beca and I are going to have sex while you two watch," Aubrey said casually.

"Best birthday present ever," Stacie whispered as her eyes dialated.

Aubrey smirked before pulling Beca into a brief, but heated kiss. When they pulled apart, the girls had to stifle a laugh at how turned on their girlfriends already were. "So, here's how things are going to work," Aubrey said authoritatively. "Beca and I are going to have sex on the bed. You two can call out what you want to see us do, but you cannot touch us or each other, only yourselves. Are we clear?"

Both girls nodded as they started unzipping their pants and sneaking their hands into their underwear. "I want to see Beca on top," Stacie said with a husk. Chloe only moaned at the suggestion.

Beca smirked as she turned around and pushed the blonde onto the bed before moving to straddle her waist. Aubrey let out a soft moan when Beca started grinding in her lap. Loving the reaction she was getting at that point, Beca bent down to kiss and nip Aubrey's neck while whispering teasingly in her ear. "Look at dominant control freak Aubrey Posen reduced to a whimpering mess under me."

All Aubrey could do was buck her hips up to meet Beca's. The brunette pulled the blonde in for a kiss as she reached behind her to undo her bra.

Three distinct moans could be heard as Aubrey's chest came into view. As mesmorized as Beca was by the blonde's breasts, she forced herself to concentrate on removing the article before tossing it in Chloe and Stacie's direction.

Beca wasted no time in latching her mouth onto Aubrey's left nipple, sucking and nipping it to a stiff peak before turning her attention to the right nipple. When she was done, Beca started licking her way down Aubrey's toned stomach to the top of her panties.

Right as the brunette was going to rip the blonde's panties off with her teeth, the distinct cry of Chloe's orgasm could be heard, making all three women stop what they were doing and watch the redhead ride out her orgasm.

"Why'd you stop?" Chloe asked when she opened her eyes and saw everyone was looking at her.

Beca immediately turned her attention back to Aubrey, pulling her panties off and tossing them at Chloe and Stacie like she had the bra.

After settling herself between Aubrey's legs, Beca started mercilessly teasing the blonde, teasing her folds and occasionally dipping the tips of a finger in. At first, Aubrey enjoyed the feeling of Beca's tongue and fingers, but quickly got tired of the teasing without any pleasing and forced Beca's face into her crotch.

The action had caught Beca off guard, but she recovered quickly as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey's thighs and set to work. Her actions were clearly appreciated as the blonde started moaning in time with the movements of Beca's tongue.

"Beca, suck her clit," Stacie called out.

The brunette did as she was told before inserting three fingers to replace her tongue. Aubrey let out a long, low moan at the new feeling as her walls started clamping down on Beca's fingers.

Suddenly, a yell could be heard as Stacie threw her head back in pleasure and frantically fingered herself to ride out her orgasm.

Watching her girlfriend come from watching her and her best friend's girlfriend while her best friend and girlfriend watch them was ultimately what drove Aubrey over the edge, followed quickly by Chloe.

Beca helped Aubrey ride out her orgasm and gave her clit a little nip, making the blonde yelp, as she pulled away. "So how'd we do? The brunette asked, turning her attention over to the taller brunette and redhead.

"Best birthday present ever," a very satisfied Stacie moaned as she pulled her pants up and made her way over to the bed to join her friend and girlfriend.

"My thoughts exactly," Chloe said as she followed Stacie's lead, joining the other three on the bed.

"The real question is, are you two ok?" Stacie asked, concerned.

"How do you mean?" Beca asked.

"Like mentally, psychologically. You guys just had sex outside of your relationships while your girlfriends watched. It would be understandable if you guys felt a little weird after."

The blonde and brunette went silent while they thought back on everything that had just happened between them.

Beca was the first to break the silence. "I feel said."

"Why's that?" Beca asked.

The brunette looked around at the three other women in the bed before beginning. "I had so much fun planning this with Aubrey and even more fun doing it that I'm sad it's over."

The taller brunette, blonde, and redhead all looked at each other before nodding at each other, "Beca what would you said if this didn't have to end?" Chloe asked.

Beca's eyes went wide and immediately looked around at the three other women in the bed. "Really?"

"Maybe," Chloe said sternly. "Now is neither the time nor place to have that conversation, tomorrow over coffee and breakfast. Right now, you and I are going to my room to enjoy one-on-one birthday sex and allow Aubrey Stacie to do the same."

Beca followed the redhead as she led her by the hand out of the blonde's room, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

I originally wrote this with the intention of it being a one-shot, but as I was typing it, I thought it made more sense to break it up. Then, as I was editing, I kind of got attached and would like to continue. Please let me know your thoughts in the form of a review or by following. I can tell you all now that if I am going to continue, it will be awhile. I currently have about 10+ multi-chapters in progress that I would like to finish first before taking on another one. Now, without further ado, onto the morning after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The redhead awoke with a groan, all of her muscles were sore from the amazing, marathon birthday sex Beca had given her. She had no idea the stamina her girlfriend had in the bedroom, but she wasn't complaining. Turning onto her side, Chloe ended up face-to-face with her still sleeping girlfriend. Beca hated being woken up, but the redhead couldn't help it, the brunette was just too adorable when she was annoyed.

Chloe placed a single kiss on the tip of Beca's nose, earning her a still asleep swat. Next, the redhead leaned in to give the brunette a kiss on the cheek, resulting in a groan. After that, Chloe planted a big, wet kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Chlo, too early."

A smirk spread across Chloe's face as she licked the right side of Beca's face from her jaw all the way up to her forehead.

Beca's eyes shot open and she almost fell off the bed in an attempt to escape unpleasant feeling, "Fucking Christ, Chloe, what do you want?"

The ginger just beamed at her, "I missed you."

"You're lucking you're hot, amazing in bed, and basically let me live here rent free," Beca said as she continued to glare daggers at her girlfriend.

"Oh come on baby, don't be mad at me," Chloe said, a hint of amusement in her tone at how ridiculous her girlfriend was being.

Beca just continued to glare at the redhead, worrying her. "Will you forgive me if I make you chocolate chip pancakes?" Chloe asked as innocently as possible while flashing her signature puppy dog pout.

"Make it waffles, throw in a side of bacon and you've got yourself a deal," Beca said deadpan before getting out of bed and making her way into Chloe's bathroom.

When Beca made her way out of the bathroom, the redhead was pulling the first batch of waffles out of the iron and stacking them on a serving plate. "Hey babe, would you put the bacon in the oven and set the timer for 10 minutes?" Chloe called to her girlfriend when she came into view.

The brunette did as she was told before taking a seat at the breakfast bar where she watched her girlfriend prepare to make another batch of waffles. "So are we going to talk about what happened last night over breakfast or after?"

Chloe stopped what she was doing briefly, Beca's directness had thrown her off. "Why don't you and I talk now and we'll talk with Aubrey and Stacie as a group later."

Beca nodded, that sounded reasonable. "So how did you feel about… everything?" The brunette asked awkwardly.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "What you and Aubrey did was really hot and I can't speak for Stacie, but I thought it was an awesome gift."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

The redhead let out a small sigh, "But as I think back on it, I'm slightly concerned that you guys jumped to sex with each other for a present. It makes me worry that you two were looking for an excuse to have guilt free sex. And probably the worst part is I'm not sure if that itch to scratch to sleep with each other for good or if I now have to worry about you two going at it all the time now, or worse, leaving me for her," Chloe admitted as a single tear ran down her right cheek.

Beca immediately grabbed her girlfriend's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. "Chlo, I'm so sorry I made you question my commitment to you and our relationship. I can promise you though that my intentions last night was to give you an awesome birthday present, nothing more, I swear on my mixing equipment," the brunette said seriously.

Chloe nodded and offered her girlfriend a small smile. "Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry I got jealous and questioned the motives behind your birthday present."

"Hey, you don't have to justify your feelings to me, especially perfectly valid ones. I should have come to you beforehand to ask if you were ok with it."

"Thank you for understanding," Chloe said with clear relief in her voice.

Ten minutes later, all of the food was on the table, along with four place settings. "Why don't you go ask Stacie and Aubrey if they want to join us," Chloe suggested.

Beca went to knock on the door to Aubrey's room, "Hey, Chloe made breakfast if you guys want to join us," before going back to the dining room, unsure if they were even awake to hear her.

The brunette got her answer a few minutes later as Stacie, wearing only a tank top an and tight shorts, and Aubrey, wearing a long robe, made their way to the table. "Good morning," Aubrey greeted stiffly as she sat down between Stacie and Chloe.

"Good morning," Chloe and Beca echoed back.

"Is there any coffee ready?" Aubrey asked as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"There isn't, Beca and I both opted for orange juice, sorry Bree." Chloe said with clear guilt.

"It's no problem, I can make it. Babe, do you want some too?" Aubrey asked Stacie as she put a pod into the machine.

"I'm ok, I will have a Bloody Mary though," Stacie said as she piled her plate high with waffles, covered in syrup and butter with a side of bacon.

"Stacie, you aren't even old enough to drink and we don't even have all of the ingredients from a Bloody Mary," Aubrey replied, clearly less than impressed.

"Funny, my age wasn't a concern when you kept refilling my drink at Hood Night, before taking me home with you to have sex until the sun came up." Stacie said curiously.

Beca and Chloe almost spat out their orange juice from laughing, they had never heard that story before. Aubrey just stood in the kitchen with an increasingly reddening face while her mouth opened and closed trying to think of anything to say in defense.

"I'll take a screwdriver then," Stacie said triumphantly as she shot a wink over at Beca and Chloe.

All four girls enjoyed their breakfast while making small talk about their impending finals and what they had planned for the summer. When they were done, they all pitched in with cleaning up before Stacie and Aubrey disappeared back into the blonde's room while Beca and Chloe settled in to watch the Braves game.

Stacie and Aubrey emerged a bit later, fully dressed with backpacks over their shoulders. "We're going to the library to get some studying done while it's still possible to get a table," Aubrey announced to the brunette and redhead before turning to the door to leave.

"Wait," Chloe called, stopping Aubrey and Stacie in their tracks. "Before you guys leave, do you think maybe we could all talk for a bit about what happened last night?"

Aubrey looked like a deer in headlights when she heard her roommate's suggestion. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea," Stacie said as she led her girlfriend to the love seat perpendicular from the couch and sat down.

"So, how do you guys feel about everything?" Chloe asked nervously, afraid of what the other girls would say.

Stacie lightly elbowed Aubrey, urging her to speak. After taking a moment to organize her thoughts, she finally spoke. "I agreed to do what we did last night because Beca and I are friends and we would be _doing it_ right in front of you two for your pleasure, not because we're in love with each other. I ended up enjoying it a lot more than I thought, Beca was a lot better in bed than I could have ever imagined," Aubrey admitted making her and the shorter brunette blush.

"I realized last night after you guys left that I have feelings for both of you and had to keep them suppressed for different reasons. Who would have thought having sex with a girl in front of her girlfriend and your own would make you catch feelings?" Aubrey joked, trying to ease the tension.

Everyone sat in silence as they reflected on what Aubrey had said. Stacie was the first one to speak. "Beca, Chloe how do you feel about all of this?"

"Um, before we do that, can we talk about the fact that your girlfriend just admitted that she's in love with Chloe and me and you didn't dump her on the spot?" Beca asked, completely shocked at what had just happened.

"There's nothing to talk about, partially because I could never get mad at someone for being honest about their feelings and partially because I feel the same way." Stacie said casually.

This omission had really shocked Beca and Chloe. Aubrey's crush on them was surprising, but made sense when they looked at the evidence. Stacie, however, seemed to come out of nowhere.

The silence started to worry Aubrey and Stacie. They had prepared themselves for any number of reactions, mostly negative, but silence was not something they would have predicted from the talkative redhead and upfront brunette.

"Please just tell us what's going through you heads," Stacie said softly.

"I can't speak for Beca and this was kind of sprung on us, but I can picture myself with you guys. I mean, Aubrey's been my best friend since I was six, of course I've thought about what it would be like to be in a relationship with her. I haven't known Stacie very long, but I've always thought she's attractive and smart and caring, I just never would have though in a million years that you would be interested in women."

"So you want to be our girlfriend?" Aubrey asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure I want to jump into a relationship with you guys right away," Chloe clarified. "I just want the chance to date you and figure out how we work together as individual couples and as a whole first. Plus, I'm not sure what Beca is thinking." Chloe quickly clarified when she saw Aubrey and Stacie's faces fall.

"Beca, you haven't said anything yet," Stacie's said gently.

"I just don't know," Beca said, clearly still partially lost in thought about everything that was happening.

"Is there anything you are sure about?" Chloe asked gently as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I mean, I find you guys attractive, of course, but I worry about not being enough for you guys. I have to work super hard to make sure I'm a good girlfriend to Chloe. I worry that if I'm in a relationship with two other people that I'll spread myself too thin and disappoint three people. That being said, I don't want to hold Chloe back from something that could make her happy, so if she wants to date you guys, that's fine with me."

"All of your concerns are understandable and what we're suggesting is far from conventional. It's totally understandable that you would not want to enter a polyamorous relationship. Based off of a fun night with your girlfriend's best friend. We would never expect that, that's why Aubrey, Chloe, and I are going to date first. I don't want to pressure you into something you aren't comfortable with, but if any part of you is at all curious, I don't think that it would hurt to try." Stacie explained gently.

"Beca, I don't want you to think you're anything but an amazing girlfriend and you've made me so incredibly happy in the last six months. I know that if you do decide to give this relationship a try, you'll try your hardest and succeed at making all of us as happy as possible." Chloe said

"You really think so?" Beca asked trying to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from spilling over.

All three girls responded with reaffirming statements, making Beca feel more loved than she ever had before. "You guys are so amazing. I think I want to give this relationship a try, I just need some time to think about it."

"Of course, we would never expect you to make a decision like this on the spot," Aubrey said as she and Stacie stood up.

"So we're going to go to the library for awhile and then probably spend the night at my dorm so you guys can have some privacy. We'll all have dinner together and talk. If that works for you two?" Stacie asked the shorter brunette and redhead who nodded in response.

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow," Aubrey said before closing the door behind her.

Stacie and Aubrey came back to the apartment the next day at six and found Beca and Chloe making dinner. As much as they were dying to ask what Beca had decided, they refrained until they were done eating and getting ready to watch TV. "So Beca, have you made a decision?" Aubrey asked gently, not wanting to scare the small brunette.

"I have," Beca started before looking to her girlfriend for reassurance, which she received in the form of a nod.

"And?" Stacie asked.

"I think it would be crazy for me to pass up on this relationship based on some unfounded fears."

"You really mean that?" Aubrey asked sternly to make sure Beca wasn't messing with them.

"Yes, I do and I can't wait to start dating you and Stacie," the brunette answered as a large smile spread across her face.

"Me too, what do you say we go out to that new Greek restaurant for dinner tomorrow?" Stacie suggested, trying to hid how excited she was. The other three agreed without hesitation.

The four girls watched their show, Stacie snuggling with Aubrey and Beca cuddling into Chloe's side, all with content smiles on their faces; none of them could remember the last time they were this genuinely happy.


End file.
